ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghosts of Carnegie
' Ghosts of Carnegie' is the fifteenth episode of the seventh season of Ghost Hunters. Summary A library built on bloodshed? That's gotta have some paranormal activity going on! This week, TAPS heads to the Carnegie Library Homestead in Pittsburgh, PA. The building has a music auditorium, gymnasium and of course, a lot of books. The place is taunted by shadowy figures, books falling off shelves spontaneously, apparitions and voices. The site is ripe with conflict dating back to the violent riots between Carnegie and the steel workers. Carnegie supposedly built the library to win back the favor of all those he'd harmed in his business dealings. It could be the steel workers haunting the halls of the Library, though some of the apparitions have been seen re-shelving books. Could it be the spirit of Andrew Carnegie himself? In the library, Adam, Amy and Britt try debunking the 'flying books' claim, but to no avail. Steve and Tango later try to get Mr. Carnegie to move books off the table. Then one of the laser grids moved as if a book was shifting- turns out the book is called Ghost Dancer! In the stage area, Jason and Grant pick up crazy K2 hits, something was moving around and seemed to be following Maddie. The dog snapped at the air, and the K2 instantly stopped. Did the dog scare the curious spirit away? Then they heard the door opening, which they couldn't debunk. They heard a loud noise, like someone shouting frantically. Turns out the rest of the crew heard the same noise in the library! When Adam and Amy take a turn in the theater Adam gets totally freaked when hearing a loud sound. In the locker room, Jason and Grant hear a noise like someone kicked a wooden bench. Then they hear a lady's voice giggling and they can't track it anywhere. A baffled Jason asks, "What was that laugh, man?" The good news is that the recorders caught the sound! All things considered, there is some sort of activity going on in the Library, but there's nothing threatening. The next case is the Homestead Police Station in Homestead, PA, brought to the team by Bruce Tango, Dave's father. The building, a post office turned police station, has had so much activity that the police chief and the mayor have been flooded with emails from employees having personal experiences. Reports are footsteps in the offices, cell doors slamming in the cellblock area where at least two people have committed suicide. In the basement, a ghost has been spotted in the boiler room. In the office area, Jason and Grant hear someone walking with jingling keys and when Jason says "hello", they instantly hear a reply of "hello". Freaky!! Later, Dave Tango and company had an experience in the jail cell area. They heard a noise as though something had dropped- they found a shotgun shell on the ground. When they dropped it, it made that same noise. The team was able to debunk the opening and closing of the doors. In the basement, Adam and Amy realized that the glass cover on the electrical panel creates a reflection that casts a shadow. That might be what people are seeing, not ghosts. Dave, his Dad and Steve also realize that the pipes in the basement rattle when someone closes a jail cell door upstairs, so that may be the metallic sounds people are hearing in the basement. Neat experiences to back up the claims in the jailhouse make this a great investigation. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes